


Make It Special

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Fluff, KARUNAGI, Literal Diabetes, M/M, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karma is completely and utterly hopeless, but still just wants to give Nagisa a good birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KAWAII ANIMU KOUHAI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KAWAII+ANIMU+KOUHAI).



> Ok, so here's the one-shot I promised! It's dedicated to my friend because she gave me the prompt. Also because she wasn't replying to me so I said that SkySolo was gonna canon in the next Star Wars movie. That was a lie and now I'm scared for my life.
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope that anyone reading this enjoys it, and please leave a comment if you do! This was the prompt: Nagisa's birthday. Karma is uncharacteristically nervous. He wants to make it special for the blue-haired bae."
> 
> And so, here it is:

Sunday, the 20th of July. Nagisa's birthday.

Karma groaned as the blue love heart around that day's date glared at him. He'd drawn it when his and Nagisa's relationship first began, thinking that he would be ready to present his boyfriend with the perfect present. Nagisa would gasp, tears of joy would build up in his eyes, and he would leap into Karma's arms.

However, that wasn't going to happen, because Karma was, in his words, "a completely unprepared idiot".

For the entire month of June, Karma had been fretting and stressing over what to buy for his boyfriend, yet it had been to no avail, as the redhead was stuck, the very morning of Nagisa's birthday, still with nothing to give him. 

At the start of the week, Karma had dashed around town searching for gifts for so long that all of the shops were closed before he left. He spent the entirety of that night trawling the internet, to the point where the barrister at the coffee shop the next day had actually suggested that he stopped ordering so much coffee. In fairness, it  _was_  his sixth cup, and the prominent purple shadows underneath his golden eyes showed no sign of clearing up.

That then took him to Wednesday, the middle of the week. Karma picked up his phone, and called every contact in his phone; from Kayano and Sugino, to his great uncle Joseph, who had never even heard of Nagisa. Well, that was what he said, but it was more likely that he just fell asleep during one of Karma's rambles about how Nagisa was 'the most adorable thing on this planet - no, scrap that, the universe! He's the most adorable thing in the  _universe!'_  . While these were the speeches that Nakamura would  _sell limbs_  to hear, few other people shared the same interest, and tended to excuse themselves whenever the small blue-head was mentioned. 

Thursday and Friday were spent attempting to make chocolates. Long story short, he failed, and the truffles were edged with black, small wafts of smoke surrounding them.

Saturday consisted mainly of Karma staring blankly at his calendar, and the large, blue love heart that he had drawn around the date of Nagisa's birthday. That night, he sat at his kitchen table, and repeatedly banged his forehead onto the hard, wooden surface. Times like those, Karma was glad that he wasn't living with Nagisa yet.

And so, it was Sunday morning, and the tall, usually cool and composed male, was pacing his entire house, biting down on the tip of his thumb, just light enough so that it didn't draw blood. Admittedly, if he had done so, Karma would've been too lost in his thoughts to notice. As the redhead reached the top of his stairs, he lost all energy and will to walk down them, so he promptly lay down, completely straight (unlike him lmfaooooo) and slid down the entire staircase. 

"Um, Karma?" Nagisa's tentative voice fluttered from the front door of the house over to Karma's ears, making him freeze in his log-like position on the floor. "Are you alright there?" Without any idea of what else he could possibly do, the despairing redhead simply sighed, turned over so that he was facing the ceiling and concentrated his solemn gaze on Nagisa's form. "Uh, are you going to tell me, or-"

"I don't deserve oxygen!" Karma proclaimed dramatically, rolling over and over until his forehead smacked into the end of wooden banister and he let out a brash exclamation. Worried, Nagisa rushed over to Karma's side, kneeling next to him and gently placing a hand on the redhead's face. "It's fine, it's fine," Karma waved him off, before gloomily stating, "I deserved it."

"What's with you?" Nagisa asked, a look of defeat on his features. "I've never seen you act this way before!" The small boy tucked his hand underneath his boyfriend's head, letting his fingers slip between the crimson strands as he raised him up into a sitting position. Karma sighed once again, leaning forward to rest his head on Nagisa's thin shoulder.

"I'm literally the worst boyfriend in the whole entire world ever!" He groaned, then took a deep breath before speaking again. "I couldn't find a present good enough for you." There was a pause, until Nagisa spoke again.

"What do you mean?" His voice was serene, and Karma could practically hear him smiling. The redhead lifted his head and, sure enough, the edges Nagisa's lips were curled up softly.

"I mean that I went all around town, all over the internet - I even tried homemade stuff, but I still couldn't find a present good enough for you!" Karma explained, looking utterly crestfallen. With a few notes of light, melodic laughter, Nagisa reached over to wrap his arms around Karma's neck.

"This is enough of a present for me," The boy hummed softly into Karma's ear, causing the redhead's eyebrows to furrow in confusion as he hesitantly returned Nagisa's embrace.

"What?" He queried, genuinely not understanding what his boyfriend was trying to say.

"This," Nagisa waved his hand around, pulling out of their loose hug. "Us," Karma looked less perplexed then, and instead sat with a surprised expression obvious on his face. "Being with you is the best birthday present I could have, Karma." His eyes were so honest that Karma was stunned into speechlessness.

"But I..." The redhead began, but lost his words momentarily before regaining them. "I just wanted to make it special, since it's the first birthday you'll have since we... Since our relationship began." A blush dusted over Karma's cheeks then, and he had to turn away to hide it. Again, Nagisa giggled. 

"This is special!" He insisted, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, ready to pull him in for another hug. "Karma," Nagisa poked at Karma's cheek, forcing eye contact. "You're special to me, and the fact that you couldn't find anything 'good enough' for me just shows how much you care." The small boy lightly pushed himself closer to Karma, and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back, smile still in place, but joined by a faint blush. "In fact, you're the  _best_  boyfriend in the world!" Karma's face instantly flamed; there was no part of it that wasn't red.

"Idiot!"

Nagisa's eyelids dropped, morphing his face from an expression of love and tenderness into one of annoyance. "Are you kidding me?" He poked Karma several times then on his chest, sharper than he had done previously. "I just gave literally the nicest speech ever, and then you went and ruined it by being a tsundere!"

"Agh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Karma yelped as one of Nagisa's jabs hit his nose. "I appreciate it, honestly," His voice softened. "Thanks, Nagisa." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame, pulling him close to his warm body and lying back on the floor. Nagisa curled against his body, nuzzling his head into Karma's chest.

"So, Karma," Nagisa spoke, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Are you gonna take me out for dinner at least?"

_"Nagisa!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, my friend can't stay mad for too long, but she's still emotionally destroyed. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback in the comments - constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
